Sacred Blood
by Sasukewolf5
Summary: After Sc2 I included a few new charaters from 3. Nightmanre and Inferno now the same. Kilik and YunSung must band togeather and fight this demonic monster along side many others
1. Chapter 1

Sacred Blood….

Raphael staggered as Nightmare laughed at the weak human. His blood dripped on the church floor. Inferno stood next to the demonic knight.

"I was ……supposed to win you son of a bicth" Raphael shouted.

"There's no point in killing you now at least until Mitsugri arrives" NIGHTMARE said.

The samurai ran up the steps exhausted. Ivy fallowed the fighter up the stairs. The two stopped Raphael was on his knees, Nightmare swung the Soul Edge slicing the Frenchmen in half blood spilled on the floor Ivy turned in disgust.

"Nice of you to join us samurai" Nightmare said kicking the half of Raphael's body across the floor.

Mitsugri ran at Nightmare, the samurai stabbed the monster of a man in the arm the blade was being consumed by the wound.

"What the?"

Nightmare knocked the samurai in to the wall and laughed.

Inferno noticed that it was a bit too quiet. Nightmare looked at Ivy his eyes had a scary look in them. He impaled Inferno; the fire swirled up Soul Edge and consumed Nightmare. A monstrous laughed was coming form the flame consumed knight. Ivy ran down the stairs her father standing in her way. The specter noticed the flame engulfed Nightmare walking down the stairs. The ghost felt him self being drawn towards the demonic creature. Ivy witnessed the most horrifying site ever seen by human eyes.

Maxi held his side blood gushing from his wound. Astaroth laughed as he watched the human struggle to breath. He swung his ax hitting a balance beam snow falling on Maxi. The White Giant felt a blade pierce his back. Hong YunSung slashed at the giants back. He turned around to face the warrior. The youth flip kicked the giant he dislocated his jaw. Maxi rolled to the side the monstrous being fell back. Talim helped Maxi; while YunSung slashed at him, the blood spilled in the snow. Astaroth punched YunSung the warrior fell. Talim looked in horror as the giant grabbed the ax YunSung laid unconscious in the snow. The behemoth towered over the warrior.

"Dumb ass" YunSung whispered.

As he tripped the white giant fell, Talim smiled.

YunSung got up and brushed himself off. Talim slapped him.

"Ow what was that for?" YunSung asked.

"Don't scar me like at" Talim said.

Maxi stood for a bit YunSung help the fellow fight to his feet.

"So who did you piss off this time Maxi?"

"Nightmare"

"Shit he'll be looking for us soon we'd better go" YunSung said.

Kilik gripped his head it burned. Chai Xianghua looked back at Kilik. She gripped the hilt of her sword. Kilik saw in his mind the Massacre at his temple.

"Kilik are you ok?"

He se swung the staff hitting her in her side. She fell back, he stabbed down she rolled out of the way. Xianghua slashed forward cutting his coat. The warrior tripped her; she kicked him in the shin. She stabbed him. Kilik spit out a bit of blood. He gripped the hilt and pulled out the weapon. He bashed her in the stomach with his staff. She was lucky he was a bit distracted by the wound so the staff only hit her back. She took his hand impaled him again a bit deeper. She step back tears streaming from her eyes. Kilik paused he felt dizzy and fell backwards. Xianghua knelt beside Kilik his wound was fatal.

"Kilik I didn't mean to I just had to stop you," She said bursting into tears.

"Hey don't worry I'll bee fine just let me relax for a bit ok?" Kilik said holding her hand. YunSung ran up the hill he saw a church surrounded in flames.

"What the hell is going on?"

Taki and Seung Mi Na sat in the forest the two girls. Both had been fighting Sophita and Cassandra they decided to stop fighting. The sisters said some thing was wrong at the church where Siegfried Schtauffen (Nightmare) died. Taki looked at the eagle flying overhead she stood up.

"Alright let's go find someone to fight" Taki said.

Seung got up and she had just been thinking about YunSung and how she was about tell him how she felt but then that annoying Talim had ran up to him. She grabbed her weapon and fallowed Taki.

"Yess now I'll impress master" Voldo said.

Tira also a servant of Nightmare sat in the tree watching the two girls pass beneath. She grabbed her ring blade and waited for Voldo to give the signal. He jumped down Taki slashed forward but missed Tira jumped behind Seung her ring blade. Seung tried to trip the female assassin but failed. Voldo lunged forward Taki sliced the crazed man. Tira was surprised to see her superior taken down so easily. Seung bashed Tira in the face with her Zanbato. The two girls ran off towards the sun to find shelter. Voldo laid on his back Tira stood over him.

"T…Tira help me?" Voldo hissed his wound gushing blood.

Tira sliced the head off of her teacher. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I swear on my soul I'll kill you Taki" She shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sword

Mitsurgi awoke he was in the church still. Nightmare had left; Ivy was lying on the floor. The samurai arose his feet still a bit dazed. Ivy had been knocked out, Cervantes swung Souledge Nightmare laughed at the old man's pitiful attempt to hurt him.

"What's wrong Cervantes slipping in your old age?" Nightmare asked.

The demonic knight impaled the old pirate with his Soul Edge, and swung the blade knocking Cervantes into the pipe organs. He jumped down; all that remained at his feet was rubble. The soul edge eye changed from red to purple Nightmare smirked. Mitsugri had climbed out the window half way down he saw an army of warriors atop a hill Necrid stood shouting something. The samurai jumped down he landed on his feet. He looked up to see a purple cloud overhead.

"Damn I'm to late that demonic son of a bicth is going to make his move"

YunSung had found a banded castle Talim fallowed behind Maxi had gotten better and was now walking.

"This is it?" Maxi asked.

"Sorry it's not what your use to Maxi but at least it's got a roof," YunSung responded.

The trio walked inside they found it was not that bad just the outside. Talim had been walking very close to YunSung so Maxi wandered off.

"Hey Maxi don't go…..ah what an idiot" YunSung said.

Talim smiled she fell.

"Ow my ankle" she said.

"You ok?" YunSung asked.

He helped her up he carried her to bed and set her down.

"You rest ok I'm going to find Maxi"

Xianghun lied on Kilik's chest. He awoke the girl however remaining asleep. Kilik looked at his side it was bandaged. Xianghun woke up the two were looking at each other. Both of them began to blush.

"Xianghun did uh well ummmm like did we uh well?" Kilik asked.

"What! No you just went a little crazy and I stabbed you but I'm glad you're alive"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No I'm fine but you got hurt pretty bad," Xianghun said smiling.

The two stood up Kilik looked at the surrounding trees. The shard of Soul Edge was glowing. Xianghun sword flew from her hand.

"Run now I'll hold them off"

She was confused how he know there was someone there. Necrid came out of the woods Kilik ran forward the giant grabbed the fighter's neck. Xianghun ran off, Kilik tried to escape the giants grip but could not.

Tira walked out from behind the behemoth. Kilik struggled, the girl ripped the shard form his neck. Necrid dropped Kilik he coughed. Tira walked over to weak fighter.

"Aw your already hurt aren't you and look your shard's reacting to your emotion don't worry we'll take good care of your little friend" The girl said.

Kilik stood up his staff ready Necrid ran forward Kilik poked the beast in the stomach and flipped him over. Tira stood back shocked by the fighter's ambition. Kilik bashed Tira in side. Necrid threw his energy ball at the fighter the knocked it back with his staff. The explosion was enormous Kilik looked up the two had left.

"I have to do this on my own" Kilik said he grabbed his staff and walked towards church.

Xianghun continued to run through the forest. She had to go back for Kilik he couldn't have taken Necrid on by himself. She found the large crater.

Nightmare walked back up the stairs Ivy was in the corner the demon grabbed the woman by the arm and dragged her to the top of the church he held her arms at her sides. She looked up at the cloud the sun was now covered by it.

"Now we can finally make use of you," Nightmare said.

A large eye appeared in the cloud the eye stunned Ivy. Nightmare herd a loud clap of thunder Ares god of war stood in front of Nightmare and Ivy.

"Don't you dare try to use Astaroth for you stupid mortal war" Ares shouted.

"Hah who says I'm mortal" Nightmare shouted as he swung Soul Edge the shockwave form the slash forced Ares to fall backwards. Ivy stood up Nightmare was holding the god of war above the ground below he was draining his energy. Ares tried to grab the Soul Edge but Nightmare's grip had ripped the god's soul right out of him. The god's soul had caused the Soul Edge to pulse. Ivy saw Nightmare's true self as his armor had began to crack. Siegfried fell to the ground the sword glowed red. The liquid of souls poured onto Siegfried consuming him in flames and twisted demonic armor. No longer human now a beast; Ivy was scared to death. The sound of the metal clanging together and the thunder and lighting was all she heard. Nightmare picked her up by the arm she shivered. The knight once again made her face the purple cloud the eye of the cloud surrounded Ivy in a red light the searing pain of the demonic energy surging through her, she screams in pain as Soul Edge slashes at her side her blood on the blade. Nightmare laughed, her screams and his laughter was heard all over.

Kilik heard the screams suddenly his head was filled with thoughts of pain and agony.

Talim had fallen asleep; her dreams were haunted by thoughts of Nightmare. YunSung had been defeated; Maxi was being devoured by demons. Astaroth had raped Taki. Xianghua had her throat slit. A man covered in demon tattoos with a Bo staff laughed at the agony of Talim's friends Seung stood next to the demonic fighter also laughing.

Talim awoke and began to cry. YunSung ran in.

"What's the matter?" He asked trying to calm her down.

"Nightmare, Kilik, and….." Talim said still shaken up by her dream.

"What about Kilik?"

"We gotta stop him from going to fight Nightmare," Talim said.

"Everything ok?" Maxi asked as he walked into the room.

Taki and Seung continued walking they found Kilik's coat next to his staff. Taki pulled out her sword. Kilik had went swimming, but Taki was looking for a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood& Tears

Kilik rose out of the water. His mind cleared of what had happened. Taki walked up to him. Kilik stumbled backwards.

"I thought you were good on you feet" Taki said mockingly.

Kilik looked at the woman she was laughing. The warrior got out of the water. Seung appeared, Kilik put on his sandals.

"So you heard Him too huh?" Kilik asked putting on his coat.

"Yah hey you're hurt you'd better let me see it," Seung said.

"I'm fine just a scratch"

Xianghun ran through the forest. She felt that someone else was near she stopped. A blade was to her back.

"Halt who are you?" The raspy voice asked.

"Mitsugri I'm just looking for Kilik," Chai Xianghun said.

"Kilik the one Nightmare's looking for?"

"What what's Nightmare want with him?"

"He needs his blood and he's a great fighter"

The two camped in the forest.

Maxi and Yunsung sat on the roof.

"Tomorrow I'll look for Kilik you'll look after Talim," Maxi said.

"No we gotta stay together"

"Hey I hope she's wrong you know about the army and Kilik killing us"

"I pray she's wrong Kiliks' a friend of mine I can't kill him"

Taki looked at Kilik he was frowning. Seung Mina slept peacefully. The Japanese fighter sat next to the former monk.

"What's up usually your ready to fight now you quiet and sad?" Taki asked.

"I…I Nightmare is…"

"What you can tell me," Taki said.

"My past is thrashing my thoughts it's like I know that if this continues I'll be just like him a crazed murder"

"Oh I see"

Taki stroked his cheek. Kilik caught her hand. She ran her fingers along his scar. She leaned in and kissed him. Their kissing continued Kilik begging to lay back, Taki lie on top of him the two held each other and fell asleep.

Xianghun awoke the next mourning Mitsugri had not slept he just meditated. She looked at the samurai he was concentrating hard about something.

In Mitsugri's mind:

Kilik is walking towards a castle Taki and Seung are fallowing him. Maxi is strolling around the grounds.

Reality

He and Xianghun walked along a path. She had dreamt about him again. He was covered in tattoos bleeding fighting another god like being.

Taki had been walking very close to Kilik. Seung had stopped, so did Kilik. The birds stopped, and the frogs grew quiet.

A man in white his face hidden by his hood emerged form behind the trees.

"Are you Kilik?"

"Yes"

"I am Zasalamel I was instated by the gods to find you"

"Why?" Kilik had his hands bo-staff.

"The lord of this land believes he is the true ruler of Soul Calibur, but you and I know that he is not fit for such a title your friends, Yunsung, Mitsugri, Talim, Maxi, Xianghun, Cassandra, Sophita, Taki, Seung, Ivy;

All dreamt about your fate"

Kilik was confused the large man stepped forward.

"But it is I not you who will defeat Nightmare"

The large hooded man swung his scythe Kilik blocked it with his staff. Taki threw daggers at the attacker. Seung aided Kilik in holding back the scythe.

Zasalamel quickly disappeared.

Xianghun walked through the snow covered ruins. Mitsugri led the way the stopped in front of a castle. Maxi heard footsteps and jumped down Mitsugri drew his sword. Maxi saw Xianghun; his eye is lit up at the site of her.

"Maxi!"

She yelled as she hugged the nun-chuck wielding fighter.

"Chai you uh filled out" Maxi said eyeing her breast.

"Watch yourself kid Kilik will kick your ass if you touch her.

Cassandra and Sophita stood at the foot of the church the sisters had slipped past the army. Sophita walked in the door Cassandra fallowed. The two found the woman know as Tira clad in a scantly green outfit sleeping. Sophita drew her sword and walked up stairs. Cassandra walked around a woman twirling an umbrella stood in the doorway.

"Ah the great Alexandra sisters oh looks like only the younger one is here"

'Who are you?"

"Setsuka, I looking for the samurai Mitsguri"

Cassandra looked at the woman dressed in a kimono her leg partly exposed. Cassandra knew Maxi would explode in his pants if he saw this woman. She drew a sword out of the bottom of the umbrella. Cassandra rushed the woman she stepped to the side and stabbed the young woman. Cassandra felt the blade penetrate her armor she fell instantly.

"Ah Siegfried will have his way with you" Setsuka said looking at the wounded sister.

Sophita ran up the spiral staircase she reached the top Ivy in a crown and a white scantly outfit sat on a throne.

"Ah you came I'll take care of you Siegfried is finishing remaking Soul Edge" Ivy said.

Ivy looked up the sounds of Nightmare creating an unholy demonic blade could be heard throughout the church.

Ivy swung her snake-like sword it cut Sophita's leg her blood hit the marble floor. The warrior woman blocked the wicked demonic queen's second attempt with her shield. Sophita ran forward and slashed at Ivy the two women continued fighting. They both felt a presence the stopped your heart. The demonic knight walked forward the ground shaking with each step. Sophita felt the demonic presence of the new blade. Nightmare impaled her with it, spun in a circle, and flung the girl across the room. He walked over to the bleeding girl the unholy weapon at her neck.

"Beg if you want to see your friends fail too!" Nightmare commanded.

"I'll never bow to you, you devil" Sophita yelled.

Nightmare picked up his weapon Sophita closed her eyes. Nightmare felt it the darkness in the heart of the girl. He stopped, and picked the girl up.

"I know you despise Kilik and the others for trying to destroy the weapon your father and your ancestors tried to protect"

Sophita stopped struggling he was right her father tried to stop anyone from reaching the three Soul Blades.

"Now tell me who is it that is leading the warriors?"

"I don't now"

"Aw very well Zasalamel will be pleased with you," Nightmare said.

Kilik sat at the bank of the river. Taki walked up behind, She was worried about him.

"Kilik?"

The Japanese ninja sat next to the quiet fighter.

"Is it true you saw me and Nightmare fighting?" Kilik asked.

"Yes" Taki said looking at him but he turned away.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Kilik turned to her and whipped it away with his thumb. He kissed her she allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue. She pulled him closer to her.

**Ok next champter will have a bit of well you now so just a warning. And Zasamel, Tria, Setsuka, are all real Soul calibur three caharaters**


End file.
